Kagome: Gone and back again
by RurouniTensai
Summary: Kagome get's hurt and dies. How will Inuyasha handle her death? Will he ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome: Gone and back again.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or it's characters.

Chapter one: going, going, gone.

Kagome POV.

I leaned into the corner, arrows pointing out in three directions. _They were after Kaiya. _I thought. They hadn't found her though. Inuyasha had taken her with him to see Kaede Obaa-chan. I coughed; blood ran from the corners of my mouth.

"KAGOME!" a voice cried at the door.

"Inuyasha," I barely whispered. I saw him run towards me. He slid me into his arms, swiftly, but gently.

"You're gonna be fine, Kagome. I'll get you to Kaede. Hang in there!" He said. I could tell that he was fighting tears as he said it. I was hurt and he wasn't here to protect me. I was in rough shape, he must have smelled blood and came running.

"Inuyasha," I coughed again.

"Yeah, Kagome?" he was running as fast as he could towards Kaede's hut.

"Don't leave me." I said.

"Don't you worry," he said. "When all this is over, even the 'sit boy' command won't keep me from your side."

It was becoming harder to breathe by the second, I couldn't even see Inuyasha's face anymore, and my world was going dark.

"Hang on, Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha's voice, but I couldn't respond.


	2. Gone

Sorry I haven't updated! I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Chapter two: Gone

Kaede was holding Inuyasha's little daughter. Content in making the child laugh when…

"KAEDE!" Called Inuyasha. Kaede looked up to see Inuyasha kicking up a cloud of dust as he ran. Then she saw what he was carrying.

"Rin, take Kaiya in the hut!" Kaede handed the little child to Rin and rushed to Inuyasha's side. "What happened?" She asked as she began to examine the unconscious girl in his arms.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha's eyes were wide open. He was terrified.

"She has lost a lot of blood, get her inside. Quickly!" Kaede ushered them in.

Inuyasha tried to put Kagome down were Kaede told him, but Kagome wouldn't let him go.

Kagome's POV:

I felt his arms try to release me, but I couldn't let that happen.

"Don't leave me." I said once more.

"I won't Kagome." He said. He set me on a pallet and slid my head into his lap. A warm drop of something fell on my face. I opened my eyes. Inuyasha was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Such a stupid question. I'm not (sniff) crying!" he still wanted to protect his tale that grown men don't cry.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha. I like that name, don't you?"

"What are you talkin' about? It's a horrible name!"

"No. It's a very nice name. I've always liked it." He pulled me closer.

"You're gonna be fine Kagome." He whispered in my ear. "You're gonna be fine."

Normal POV:

"Kaede, how bad is it?" Inuyasha asked. "She's gonna be alright, right?" Kaede shook he head.

"I cannot say, Inuyasha, But, it doesn't look good."

Inuyasha ran hi fingers through his hair right under his ears. His eyes closed.

"My question is… will you be alright, Inuyasha?" Said Kaede,

"Whadya mean?" said Inuyasha as he wiped blood off of Kagome's face. "I'm not the one hurt here." His eyes filled with tears though his face stayed emotionless.

Kagome's POV:

"Inuyasha," I said. "Take care of Kaiya." I coughed again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "Who did this to you, and why?" His eyes flashed red.

"Army, they were after Kaiya. I just 'cough cough' got in the way." I looked up at his face. "I love you." I took a deep, ragged breath. "Inuyasha, love Kaiya like you loved me, protect her and 'cough cough' don't follow me yet." I looked up at him again for the last time, but, he was too bright.

"Inuyasha, why are you glowing?" I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness.


	3. Inu gone mad

Me: Sorry, Chibi Inuyasha, but it is your fault that you hid in that corner for so long and got dusty

Chibi Inuyasha: Feh, sure it is. YOU LOST THE PAPER!

Me: As I said earlier, sorry I haven't updated your story. I'll update you next Sesshy

Chibi Sesshomaru: (punches brown swishy thing) do not call me that

* * *

Chapter three: Inu gone mad

Normal POV

The hut was filled with the sound of Inuyasha calling out Kagome's name. His eyes turned a bloody red and he carried her body out of Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called, "Where are ye going with her?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, he simply ran towards his forest. A few moments later a piercing howl broke it's way through everyone's eardrums.

"What was that?" Sango asked Miroku,

"I don't know. A demon maybe?" He shrugged.

Suddenly Rin ran towards Miroku and Sango's hut.

"Miroku, Sango," She panted, "You're needed; go to Kaede, its Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Could you stay here, Rin?" Asked Sango, Rin nodded and Miroku and Sango ran towards Kaede's hut

The howl sounded again and Miroku covered his ears. They were near the hut and they heard it again.

"What is that?" Sango asked no one in particular, however, Kaede answered.

"That was Inuyasha," Kaede lowered her head, "Kagome was killed."

"What!" Miroku and Sango said in unison. Tears ran down the edges of Sango's face,

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Inuyasha ran towards the god tree, in his forest," Kaede added quietly, "Where they first met…"

* * *

Inuyasha's POV  
I don't know how I ended up here of all places to mourn. The stupid, god tree that brought us together, and tore us apart so many times. I give in to the demon in me, I don't care one bit.

She's gone.

Those stupid humans, those horrible monsters worse than demons. They took my Kagome for no reason at all!

She's gone.

I howl again, I can't help it as much as I can't help these tears gushing from my eyes.

She's gone.

* * *

Normal POV

Sango and Miroku found Inuyasha curled over Kagome's corpse. Sango couldn't take it; she threw herself into her husband's arms and sobbed.

"Shush," He said, fighting tears himself.

Inuyasha turned and growled at them, he was not the Inuyasha that they knew anymore. He was a demon mourning his mate.

"They took her, they took her from me," Inuyasha said in between sobs, "She's gone, she's gone."

Miroku tried to go to his friend and comfort him, but his first step towards Inuyasha only earned him a menacing growl.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's head shot forward like someone had hit him.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I smelled her, then, I felt pain in the back of my head.

"BAKA INU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I heard Kagome's voice yell at me, I turned my head to see a transparent Kagome standing behind me.

"Kagome," I said, "But, you're-"

"Dead, I know." She said. "I knew you would freak out so I stayed back for a few minutes."

"So, you have to leave again?" my head dropped.

"Yes, however, remember that I was the re-incarnation of Kikyo?" I nodded. "I'll be back soon, remember that." She smiled one last time. "Take good care of Kaiya, 'kay?" I nodded again.

"Like an Inu-youkai wouldn't take care of its pup." I smirked,

"Not an Inu-youki, my Baka Hanyou." Kagome leaned down and kissed my cheek. "See you in my next incarnation." And she was gone.

* * *

Me: Sorry that I haven't updated! I'm updating Lord Sesshomaru's kind hand next

Chibi Sesshomaru: Good

Chibi Duo: Can I help?

Me and Chibi Sesshomaru: NO!

Chibi Duo: "gulp"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Twenty years later

Kaiya's POV

Dad always said that half demons never get sick. I guess he lied. The year after my nineteenth birthday he started getting weaker and weaker. He had a horse cough and became paler and paler. Then one day he disappeared and I didn't see him again until today.

Kaede told me that my mother was from the future and the well dad visited so often was a portal to her time. I thought that I might be able to travel through as well, seeing as both of my parents could.

I looked into the old bone-eaters well and took a deep breath. _You can do this, _I thought, and jumped.

I hit the bottom and there was nothing but darkness. I looked up and there was just one little spot of light. I felt around the edges of the well until I thought I felt a ladder. I climbed the ladder and pushed on what seemed to be a lid. It wouldn't budge. I heard a creaking outside of the well.

"Dad, someone is trying to get out of the well!" I hear a child's voice yell.

"I'll open it, "Said a man's voice and the lid creaked open. I gasped.

"Well, hello," the man said. "I'm Sota, have you met Kagome or Inuyasha?" He asked,

"I'm InuKaiya, Child of Kagome and Inuyasha, miko and warrior of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls." I answered,

"I'll take that as a yes, please climb out of there." I took his hand and he pulled me out. "If you are their daughter then that makes me your Uncle." He smiled, "What brings you to the future?"

"I'm looking for my father," I said quietly, "Is he here?" My Uncle Sota frowned slightly,

"Yes," he said, "He is in Kagome's bedroom." He sighed, "I'll show you." He led me into a palace with stairs. He took me up the stairs and into a room that smelled like strawberries and something else. It smelled like my mother.

"Father, I'm coming in." I pushed the door open, and saw him lying on the bed. He was sleeping quite soundly. _So that was the other smell, tears. _ I thought. "Dad?" I called out again. He sat up.

"Kaiya," he said, "I need your help, you know this scent?" he asked, I nodded. "Find the person with this scent, she is near, but my nose is failing me…" he fell asleep again. I took a deep sniff of the air around me and gagged.

"Uncle Sota, What is that terrible smell? It's everywhere!"

"It's cars, try to smell around them."

I took a sniff of the room, and tried again. I found it.

"She's in here, I can smell her." I walked in the room next to my mother's. "You!"

A girl my age was sitting on a bed in a black painted bedroom. She was wearing all black and reading a book with a scary looking cover.

"Yes? What do you want?" She asked quietly,

"You, You're her!" Uncle Sota walked in, and smiled.

"I knew Inuyasha looking for the reincarnation of someone, but who is Kimi the reincarnation of?"

"I'd know that scent anywhere, it's my mother's scent!" I pointed at Kimi, "She is the reincarnation of Kagome!" Sota paled, then coughed.

"Alright, Kimi?" he asked, "Can you come into the other room for a minute?" she nodded and stood up.

I walked behind her and made sure she went into the right room.

"Father, I found her," He looked up, smiled and died happy.

I carried him back to the past and buried him next to my mother.

"Father, I hope you can be with mother in your next incarnation." I said quietly and left the graves. _At least she saw him in her next incarnation, just like she promised. _I thought, _now I have to protect the jewel that was reborn within Kimi as my father protected my mother._

_And so the feudal fairytale continues._

Fin.


End file.
